TVP3/Other
1994-1998 In 1994, the nationwide block for the TVP's regional afiliates his got many names (TVP Regionalna, Telewizja Regionalna, Twoja Regionalna Telewizja, Pasmo wspólne etc.) Regionalna1994.png|The one of idents for the girl (1994) TVP REGIONALNA 1995.gif|Twoja Regionalna Telewizja (1995) Regionalna1995.png|The 11 local idents of regional channels (1995-1997) Regionalna1995promo.png|A short animation before promos of programmes. Regionalna1996.png|Ident "TVP Regionalna" for the local idents (1996-1997) Regionalna1997.png|A map for the local idents (1996-1997) Regionalna1997v2.gif|Animation before "connecting the local/nationwide block" (1996-1998) 1998-2000 TVPR ident 1999 (1).gif|Network ident (1998-1999) Regionalna1999.png|Ident for map of Poland (1998/1999) TVPR ident 1999 (2).gif|Network ident (1999-2000) TVPRegionalna1999.png|Alternative version of logo, used on idents before 2000 2000-2003 The program "TVP3 Regionalna" was created on the basis of TVP Regionalna, where regional centers of TVP, alongside their own regional bands/blocks, broadcast the common nationwide block. In autumn 2000 regional afiliates used the "TVP3" logo. This did not mean the appearance of TVP3 - this treatment was only meant to inform viewers that "they watch regional television, one of twelve". These logos also informed viewers that "Telewizja Regionalna TVP" is the "third program of Polish Television". In the March 3, 2002 TVP3 is launched, replacing the existing regional programs in Poland. It was treated as one program with an information and news profile, with local blocks. TVP32000r.png|Logo version for the higher volume of skate TVP32000new.png|Logo version without skate TVP32000without1.png|Logo version without caption "Regionalna" TVP32000without2.png|Logo version without caption "Regionalna" and for the higher volume of skate TVP32000number.png|The number "3" for this logo. TVP32001without.png|Later version of logo without caption "Regionalna" TVP32001new.png|Later version of logo with a blue border string of letters 2000-2002 Tvp32001.png|The glass "3" Tvp32001id.png|Network ID. Tvp32001promo.png|A promo segment. Tvp32001bydgoszcz.png|Ident for the Bydgoszcz region. Tvp32001wot.png|Local animation from the WOT. Tvp32001wotid.png|Ident for the Warsaw region. Tvp32001wroclaw.png|Ident for the Wrocław region. Tvp32001winter.png|A winter blue version of the glass "3" Tvp32001winterid.png|Winter ident. Tvp32001winterpromo.png|A winter promo sequence. Tvp32001easter1.png|A easter green version of the glass "3" Tvp32001easter2.png|The "3" easter chicken. Tvp32001easterpromo.png|Easter animation before promos. 2002-2003 3rd of March 2002, at 7:00am, the information formula of TVP3 Regionalna was started. The main program in the station was "Kurier" - news for regions, Poland and world. At the same day, TVP3 was re-branding for the new graphics. This re-brand was named "Squares". New identifical graphics was creating by Schwartz, and music for idents and intros of information programmes was composed by Janusz Stokłosa. TVP32002regions.png|All 16 colored squares of TVP3 regional channels. TVP32002a.png|"3" in square for blue background and blue-white colors. TVP32002b.png|"3" in square for white background and blue-white colors. TVP32002c.png|"3" in square for white background and blue-gold colors. TVP32002d.png|9 colored squares, for "3" in the central square. TVP32002e.png|9 squares for events/regions images with colored rectangle at the down of square, for "3" in the central square. And below we see the course of the main ident, who was always used when you connect to a regional or national program TVP3. TVP32002id1.PNG|At the beginning of this ident, a blue square on a white background, changes in the contours of a map of Poland, and on it there are many colored squares. TVP32002id2.PNG|Then all the squares appear images of regions and city names. TVP32002id3.PNG|Later, all changes to blue, and of which there is only one square of the region, and the other disappear. At the end, the regional images and the name of the city disappears, and the animation begins again. Here are examples of this idents for TVP3 regional channels. TVP3a1.png|Białystok TVP3a2.png|Bydgoszcz. This region was used this ident in the static version (not animated) without music before March 2007. TVP3a7.png|Cracow TVP3a12.PNG|Poznań TVP3a15.png|Warsaw Przechwyć_2019_06_15_16_28_36_610.png|Łódź 2003-2007 TVP3 2003 on-screen bug.svg|Screen bug logo (March 2003-October 2007). However, the identical graphics TVP3 be changed at that time, and a few times. 2003-2004 In the March 7, 2003, TVP3 - along with other channels TVP, changed its logo. It's in the color green, and the all regions has as any logo already TVP3 logo, and under it the name of the city written in large letters. That day also TVP3 started the process of changing visuals programs. Changes include both binding programs and production design studio TVP3. Starting from March 7th on TV screens popping up new graphics, the so-called. Loops, new scrolls on which the text is displayed, the new idents/bumpers, among others, current affairs programs and the advertising block. This graphics was an important number "3" for the new logo in the main role, presenting a variety of background images. TVP32003a.png|All of rebrand idents in the one (3 idents, 2 idents before and after commercial breaks, 2 intros for the program "Książki z górnej półki (Books from the top shelf)" and intro of sport transmissions. TVP32003c.png|Main ident (1) TVP32003e.png|Main ident (2) TVP32003g.png|Winter ident. TVP32003b.png|Used for the commercial breaks (1) TVP32003d.png|Used for the commercial breaks (2) TVP32003f.png|Used for the commercial breaks (3) And this here, examples of regional idents for the new identity of TVP3. The music for this idents was not changed, it this the same was from 2002. TVP3b5.png|Katowice TVP3b8.PNG|Lublin TVP3b9.png|Łódź TVP3b12.PNG|Poznań. This region was used her custom ident for the one of idents "3" into right. TVP3b13.png|Rzeszów TVP3b15.png|Warsaw At the year 2004, TVP3 was re-branded again, but music for idents 2003 was not changed. 2004-2006 March 26, 2005, it started a new, spring, graphic image TVP3. This time it was a big change, as prepared graphics is a very modern and timeless. Color that will dominate this here channel is green, but really, you get ready for a colorful feast. Meals best eaten with good music, but we are prepared for it. All jingle and cut scenes are decorated with interesting, easy catchy audio ID, so that the identification of the station was particularly expressive. Whereas the leitmotif of our graphics are colorful ellipse that perform specific television dance. Most intriguing is how the interesting combinations appear on the screen and how fun can be transformed. The antenna graphics contains many idents, commercial break jingles or longer animations before "connecting the strand local / nationwide" was created by Schwartz, which is the same as created earlier re-brand for 2002 of that channel. TVP32005id1.png|Ident (1) TVP32005id2.png|Ident (2, image 1) TVP32005id9.png|Ident (2, image 2) TVP32005id5.png|Ident (3, image 1) TVP32005id3.png|Ident (3, image 2) TVP32005id4.png|Ident (3, image 3) TVP32005id6.png|Ident (4) TVP32005id7.png|Ident (5, image 1) TVP32005id8.png|Ident (5, image 2) TVP32005id10.png|Ident (6) TVP32005id11.png|Ident (7) TVP32005id12.PNG|Ident (7, other version). This version was also used by Poznań region. TVP32005id13.PNG|Ident (8) TVP32005id14.PNG|Ident (9) TVP32005id15.PNG|Ident (10) TVP32005id16.png|Ident (11) TVP32005id17.PNG|Ident (12) At that moment, the leaders before connecting for the regions and national TVP3 block, also was changed. Here is the most of them. TVP3c1.png|Białystok TVP3c5.png|Katowice TVP3c6.png|Kielce (apologies for the quality) TVP3c7.png|Cracow TVP3c8.png|Lublin TVP3c9.png|Łódź TVP3c12.png|Poznań TVP3c14.png|Szczecin. This region was used different music, the same as in the ident of TVP Szczecin since 1996. TVP3c15.png|Warsaw TVP3c16.png|Wroclaw (apologies for the quality) 2007 At the 1st of January 2007, TVP3 changed his graphics for the channel and his program "Kurier". Idents was created by Abstract, but already rebrand contains the color red, which then was used in the successor TVP3, TVP Info. TVP32007a.png|Main ident TVP32007b.png|Ident used before connecting by the regions/national block. Regions was used the same ident, but under the logo TVP3 was name of city. 2013-2016 (TVP Regionalna) Bandicam 2017-07-24 22-12-55-877.jpg|Main logo Regionalna2013map.PNG|Map with city cubes. On cubes which they are logos of the regional channels. 2016-present TVP32016id.png|The ident for the connecting by regional channels/nationalwide TVP3 block. Instead of the blue background, there are various images related to the seasons. After connecting to the regions it is similar, but there are pictures of the city and repeated several times logo of regional channel. TVP32016id2.png|The image of the main ident. Here is the same, the background was the season images. TVP3slogan.png|The logo for the slogan. Category:TVP Category:Special logos Category:TVP3